Hinoki Kasuga
Character Overview Hinoki Kasuga is an actress and the elder sister of Kasuga Kusunoki. She ran away from home for over 5 years but returned for Kusunoki. She is the main heroine of Sister Arc and the 14th heroine to be conquered by Keima. A 20-year old eccentric fashion designer, actress, and artist who is Kusunoki's older sister. Loud, adventurous and ambitious, she carries around a megaphone to speak out her thoughts. Personality Due to her ambitious and eccentric behavior, she is a well-known fashion designer, actress, and artist in the US and also drives a Mitsuoka Himiko sports car. After her spirit was captured, she continues to have contact with Kusunoki and wants her and Keima to be a couple much to Kusunoki's chagrin. Abilities Like her sister, Hinoki is a excellent martial artistbeing able to defeat and beat up Keima with ease although her skills have been waned .She is also a good actor and designer being on the cover page of a magazine.Since she's currently in the US, it is presumed she is pretty competent in english too. Apperance In the past, Hinoki wears a shirt with a sleeveless jacket and short pants. Currently, Hinoki has shown to be wearing a variety of clothing that are all stylish, but is most commonly depicted wearing Elsie's hagoromo as an assesory. She is shown to be even more buxom than Nora. Plot Overview Keima and Elsie first met Hinoki, who had just returned to Japan from the US after five years to meet her younger sister, Kusunoki. Keima joins the Kasuga dojo and becomes Hinoki's accomplice in her zany schemes to learn what caused the gap in her heart. At first, Keima is unable to find anything negative about her as he only learns that Hinoki is better than Kusunoki in everything and left the family dojo five years ago as she refused to follow in her family's footsteps as she had bigger dreams than being the master of the dojo. However, when he sees Hinoki turning into a giant several times, where only he, Elsie, the other Spirit Hunters and their human partners can see, Keima soon realizes what is the cause of the gap in her heart. It is revealed that due to her ambitious desires, the spirit inside of her is feeding on those desires to make her bigger as her desires are her negative emotions as despite what she claims. Hinoki's current image is a lie as her desire to be successful in everything was to please Kusunoki who had high expectations for her, which causes a considerable amount of stress and pressure to Hinoki. Realizing he cannot solve Hinoki's problems by making her fall in love with him, Keima gets the only person who can solve it, Kusunoki. However, Fiore of Vintage disguises herself as Kusunoki and verbally insults Hinoki that she is ashamed Hinoki is a failure of a sister and wishes she would die which shocks her and causes the Weiss to be powerful, take over her giant body and be visible by everyone in the city. With no other choice, Keima and Kusunoki get inside Hinoki's heart to faced the possessed Hinoki. As the sisters battle, the possessed Hinoki reveals her hatred for Kusunoki for forcing her to maintain the image of the perfect older sister and denying her right to be who she really wanted to be. Kusunoki, at first, is reluctant to hurt Hinoki but after some encouragement from Keima, Kusunoki was able to defeat the spirit possessing her sister and apologizes to Hinoki for what she had to go through as she never wanted a perfect sister, she just wanted the older sister she loved and she would still admire Hinoki no matter what path she choose, which finally calms Hinoki's heart and forces the Weiss out. After Hinoki's runaway spirit was captured, thanks to the Spirit hunters and help from a certain teacher and her relationship with Kusunoki amended, Hinoki decides to return to the US to continue her job and find her own path but not before giving a french kiss to Keima much to Kusunoki's anger and embarrassment. Trivia * She likes her little sister Kusunoki, fitness and selecting cosmetics. * She dislikes her father, the morning and boredom. * Her three measures are 95-61-90. * Just like her sister Kusunoki, Hinoki's name is derived from the Kasuga Station and a tree. Her forename is derived from the Japanese cypress. * She is the fourteenth and the latest capture of Keima in the series. * On omake, it is revealed that Hinoki had an appetite of 250 burgers and still wondering when did she start having a big appetite. * The cause of the crevice in Hinoki's heart was the stress and pressure of maintaining her perfect image for her sister Kusunoki. Quotes *(To Kusunoki) "I...I am...Kasuga Hinoki!!! I am not a woman who needs to be lectured by her younger sister!!! I...I will live...By my standards!!! I don't care about my little sister's wishes!!!" (Chapter 100, p.14) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters